Stoll by name, Stoll by nature
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: What happens when Travis and Connor Stoll get their own Hephaestus TV show? Join them as the prank their demi-god friends!Please submit ideas for pranks!  Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my new story. It's about the Stoll brothers pranking each demigod in alphabetical order. I NEED you guys to submit ideas! All the characters are ALIVE in this story! So here it is!**

"Hephaestus!" Zeus bellowed, his voice bouncing around the throne room.

"Yes Father?" The blacksmith God replied wearily. He put down the pieces of metal he had been tinkering with.

"I have come to the decision that your TV channel is suffering. You need to come up with a new show. Fast."

"But it took me over three hundred years to come up with 'I'm a Titan, get me out of here'! How do you except me to come up with a show just like that?" He shouted, his black beard smouldering. Zeus sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know! But it's not like you have anything better to do, is it son? You're losing all of your immortal viewers!" The king of the Gods thundered.

"Fine. I'll think of something."

"It better be good. And I expect the first episode to be up in a week's time." With that, Zeus turned into a beam of light and disappeared from the throne room.

Hephaestus went and sat back down, pulling out his laptop from the compartment at the bottom of his throne. He thought for a while before deciding that he should check-up on the demigods. He tapped the keys and clicked a few times before coming to his CCTV screen. The cameras were all over camp, but of course only the Gods knew about them. He zoomed in on the mess hall, where the campers were eating their lunch. The Apollo kids were humming tunes. The Athena kids were thinking up battle strategies. The Aphrodite kids were re-applying lip gloss after every bite. (Even the boys.) But the Hermes table was what caught his eye. The Stoll brothers were whispering and exchanging glances every so often. Then they stood up at the same time and yelled,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

It was havoc. Food was flying everywhere. Some demi-gods were whizzing the food around like professional baseball players, whereas others were hiding underneath their tables. Percy threw a sandwich and it landed right between Annabeth's eyes. The son of the sea God was in for it. Annabeth grabbed a banana pie, walked up to him and smashed his face into it. Hephaestus chuckled to himself. Those Stoll boys would make great TV hosts.

Wait a minute...

* * *

><p>"Good evening God's and Goddesses of Hephaestus TV. I present to you the first ever episode of this new series." Travis welcomed the audience and the Gods that were watching him on TV. He was wearing an uncomfortable black suit that itched and a deep blue tie. He had refused to wear dress shoes, so was wearing his luminous orange sports trainers. Connor was wearing exactly the same except he had on a red tie and luminous yellow trainers.<p>

"So, without further ado, we present to you..." A drum roll started. The brothers jumped up and down a bit before shouting,

"Stoll by name, Stoll by nature!" They both yelled, giving the viewers jazz hands.

"This brand new show will be all about us pranking the other campers in alphabetical order. They are filmed just before the show by the lovely Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Connor explained. A picture of Rachel flashed onto the screen and the crowd cheered. Amongst the Audience were the minor Gods, who didn't have Hephaestus TV.

"So first up we have... Beauregard, Silena!" Travis said, excitement written all over his mischievous features. Connor pressed play on a remote. The screen behind them flickered before the video began to play.

Travis was at the Camp store. He had a large rucksack and was shoving bottles of green hair dye into it. When he had collected enough of the die he ran back outside, despite the shopkeepers shouts of protest. They didn't run after him. They were probably use to it by now anyway.

Connor was waiting for Travis outside the Aphrodite cabin, casually chewing some mint flavoured gum. When he saw his brother he ran forward and helped him carry the hair dye. The Connor pulled out a hairpin that he had stolen from Drew and started to pick the lock on the pink door. When he got it open Travis high fived him.

"Yes!" He whispered as he made his way inside the empty cabin. They then went over to Silena's cosmetics. They started to ladle the hair dye into her moisturiser, mascara, lipstick, foundation, her body scrub and her shampoo. They mixed it in so well it wasn't visible. Then, giggling like schoolgirls, they ran back outside to their cabin where they disposed of the evidence.

The video flickered again and turned off.

"Join us after the break to see Ms. Beauregard's reaction!" Travis grinned at the audience.

"Let's just say that green is _not_Silena's colour!" Connor finished as the lights faded off.

"That was awesome!" They said at the same time when they were offstage. Before walking to their spate dressing rooms, they fist bumped.

Travis stared at his reflection and splashed some water over his face. He wasn't wearing any stage make up, he had refused. So had Connor. He sighed. He was dreading having to prank Katie Gardner. _Maybe __I __can __fake __sick __that __day._ He thought to himself.

Connor slouched on his bright red couch. He sipped some lukewarm, flat soda. He was dreading having to prank Thalia. She would probably fry their sorry butts. _Maybe __I __can __fake __sick __that __day._ He thought to himself.

"Hey there people of Olympus, we're back!" Travis pretty much screamed.

"Who wants to see Silena's face when she turns green?" Connor questioned the audience. They cheered loudly.

"We can't hear you!" The twins hollered. The audience cheered even louder.

"Awesome!" Connor yelled, pressing play on his remote.

The video started rolling. Silena was walking around camp, a frown on her pretty face. Her hair, body, eyelashes and lips were a startling shade of green. Campers laughed when they passed her. The whole of the Aphrodite cabin weren't speaking to her, and keeping their distance from this green monstrosity. She looked a little bit like Juniper. So on the bright side; she was making friends with the tree nymphs.

The video stopped and the whole audience was in fits of laughter.

"Well that's it for today folks! Tune in next week when we prank..." Travis started.

"Beckendorf, Charles!" Connor finished. The theme tune played in time with the audience clapping and the lights faded off again.

"Boys that was an excellent show!" Hephaestus appeared out of thin air to congratulate them. He clapped them each on the back with his huge hands.

"Thanks Lord Hephaestus. Hey, this isn't viewable to Camp right?" Connor asked. Hephaestus threw his head back and laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Of course not! At the end of the series, we will present them with a DVD. You did a great job out there today. Well done."

Travis breathed a sigh of relief.

"See you next week, Lord Hephaestus."

**So ****I ****hope ****you ****liked ****it.****Also, ****check ****out ****my ****other ****story, ****Daughter ****of ****Apollo. ****And ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****review ****with ****your ****ideas ****for ****pranks! ****Thank ****you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important authors note at the bottom guys! Please read it, or the Minotaur will attack you all. Muhahahahaha.**

**Also, I made up some new Aphrodite campers. I own them. That's all.**

"Hephaestus!" Zeus bellowed. Again.

"Yes Lord Zeus?" The Smith God replied.

"Excellent show last week. When's the next one?" The Lord of the Sky inquired. Hephaestus sighed. Sometimes his father could be truly stupid.

"It's tonight. I sent you a list of the viewing times, remember?"

"Ah, yes. So I was wondering. Could I be a guest star next week?"

A smile played on Hephaestus's lips. This was brilliant. Who would be better to prank than Zeus himself?

"Why of course my Lord!"

"Excellent. I will see you later. I'll be in the front row!" With that, he vanished, leaving the other God with nothing but his thoughts.

"There they are! Get them girls!" Silena and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin burst into the sword arena where Connor and Travis were training with their siblings. The Hermes cabin, minus the twins, sprinted away as fast as they could. The only time they ever truly felt terror was when the Aphrodite cabin was mad, and had makeup.

"You pranked me you good for nothing little...little...I'll think of something, ok? Now get them!" The girls charged forward. Connor and Travis dropped their swords and ran. It wasn't long until Piper found them cowering behind the Apollo cabin.

"Got you." She said to them. Then she lifted her head and cawed like a bird. In no time, the rest of the girls were there, tying them up in feather boas and wrapping silk scarves around their feet and hands.

"We're toast." Connor said.

"I know." Travis replied.

"Famous last words." Drew smirked, and sashayed off to the front of the crowd to talk to her sister Kate. The Aphrodite campers were walking in a big group with the Stoll brothers in the middle, so nobody could see them. It also meant that they couldn't make a break for it. A girl leaned over and gagged them with socks. Gods, even their socks were pink and fruity smelling. Except Piper's. They were nasty.

"Mmm mmm mmmmm!" Travis mumbled through a mouthful of sock.

"We're taking you to our cabin." Said the newest Aphrodite camper, Chloe, who was fluent in sock speak.

**Connor's POV:**

We are so dead. Why did the rest of the Aphrodite cabin have to be so protective over Silena? Even Drew was here and she hated Silena!

"So...What are we going to do with them?" Asked Tracy, coiling a piece of curly brown hair around her dainty finger.

Travis managed to spit the sock out of his mouth. When I did the same, Tracy shoved another one in my mouth. Travis spoke before she could put his back in.

"Um, why are we here?" He asked. Of course, the show wasn't viewable to the other campers! So they didn't know it was us right?"

"You pranked me!" Silena replied in an angry tone.

"You have no proof!"

"Who else would have done it?"

"Um...Mike?" Mike was the eldest of the Hermes campers, and we all respected him. He was kind of like our leader. And he was _awesome _at pranks_. _I glared at Travis. Mike was gonna kill us for this.

"Oh...Well, you can go then. Come on girls, we have a Hermes guy to catch." They exited their cabin, swords ready. I spat my sock out.

"That was a close one."

"Are you crazy?"

"What? No! Well, I don't think so."

"Mike is going to pulverize us."

"Chill, Connor. Hey, it's almost time to go to Olympus and get ready for the show." Travis said, checking his watch. As soon as he said that, a beam of light grabbed him.

"Travis!" I screamed. Um, I mean...I bellowed. Yes, that's manlier. Then the same light grabbed me.

I opened my eyes. I was in the makeup and clothing room at the Hephaestus TV studio. I sighed, relived. Travis was stood a meter in front of me. Thank the Gods.

Then I saw what they wanted us to wear.

**Third person POV:**

"I AM NOT WEARING PINK!" Travis hollered.

"And I'm not wearing canary yellow either!" Connor yelled.

"Please guys! It would make me so happy, Travis." Tiffany Goodland, the style assistant said, fluttering her long eyelashes. He drooled a little. Tiffany was a daughter of Hecate. She had curly black hair that stopped halfway down her back and naturally purple yes. That sounds freaky, but Travis loved her eyes. Tiffany was a camper, but she was taking time of the help out with the show. Connor couldn't help but notice how Katie looked a little jealous whenever Travis was hanging out with Tiffany. Everybody knew that Katie like Travis, except said Stoll. Tiffany seemed to like Travis as well, much to Katie's disgust.

"Well...I guess it's just a suit jacket, right?"

"Exactly! Please wear it Travis, it matches this week's prank perfectly!"

"Ok then."

"Thanks Travis!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a little.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Connor said.

"Thanks." Tiffany responded. She hesitated, and then shook his hand. Travis smirked.

**Travis POV:**

Wow. Tiffany just kissed my cheek. Tiffany freaking Goodland just kissed my cheek! A voice in my brain was screaming 'yes yes yes!' But another one was saying 'what about Katie?'

Forget her. Tiffany was into me. I was into her. Simple, right? I sighed.

"You ok, bro?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." If fine meant depressed, then I was _perfectly_ fine.

An hour later we were wearing slight stage makeup and we were dressed in our bright suit jackets, white dress shirts and dark jeans.

"Action!" The camera man yelled.

**IMPORTANT:**

**I'm putting this story on hiatus. Yeah, I know there are only two chapters. Think of them as tasters of what's to come. I will be carrying on with my other story, Daughter of Apollo.**


End file.
